The Agreement
by superimperfection
Summary: Chance meeting under the strangest circumstances. The Agreement.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been so busy with university so this is just a one off for a while! _

_Three part story just an idea that popped into my head, they aren't cousins, its a chance meeting but with such a strange agreement... Enjoy, i'll be back with part two and three._

* * *

**The Agreement **

Joey Jacobs stared at his reflection in the mirror. Straightening his outfit he couldn't help the sigh that left his lips. He was fed up of this life, all he wanted was to write, write about the things that mattered, maybe even write a book. But life didn't want him to do that, instead he found himself working with his friend Tyler as strippers, focusing on hen parties of course, that's where the big bucks is made. He hated it with a passion, women leering over his body for money. The chanting, the shouting, and worse of all the groping. Most men would love his job, but Joey hated it, he just wanted a career in what he loved, but the money was just too good to say no now, he needed it.

Lauren Branning sighed, she was sat on her laptop in the kitchen of number 5 Albert Square. It was her sister's hen night, and of course Abi, and her best friend Lola had demanded there be strippers, it wouldn't be a proper hen party they both stated countless times before Lauren finally agreed to book them. In all honesty Lauren hated strippers and hen parties for that matter, so here she was sat in the kitchen on her laptop doing some last minute work since she had been promoted recently by her boss instead of enjoying her sisters hen party next door. The strippers had arrived not long ago but Lauren stayed well away and hidden in the kitchen. She had dived into her week determined to keep on top of the now heavy work load to avoid taking a bollocking from her bitch of a boss, who quite frankly hated Lauren.

Having been so deep into her work she failed to notice the presence of someone else in the room. In fact she wouldn't of been able to hear the door open anyway due to the amount of noise and music that was pulsing from the living room. The loud screams and whistles she heard from the lounge had become background noise now, so it was no surprise that she didn't hear the door open and the shut.

That was the first time Joey laid eyes on Lauren, her small face scrunched up at the bright laptop screen before her. Her glossy long brown hair trailed down her back slightly resting on the chair back. She had minimal make up compared to the girls in the other room. In fact she was a breath of fresh air to him. She hadn't watched half of the routine, she wasn't drunk and most of all she was breathtakingly beautiful. He coughed lightly gaining her attention, he didn't miss the sweep her eyes did of his attire before reaching his eyes. He saw the blush form on her cheeks before she stood up abruptly, shutting her laptop screen down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Joey suddenly felt nervous, hoping he hadn't pissed off this beautiful women before he even got a chance to explain.

"No its fine, just finishing off some work, can I get you something?" she asked politely, unsure where to place herself. She was under the intense gaze of this stranger dressed as a police officer.

"Just some water please, my names Joey by the way" he smiled extending his hand out to her. Lauren blushed again when she shook his hand feeling electricity pulse through her hand before disconnecting with him.

"Lauren" she replied, busying herself with getting Joey a glass of water.

"So how comes you aren't in the lounge with the others?" he asked curious why this beautiful girl was hidden away in the kitchen on her sisters hen night doing work.

"Hen parties, not my thing, nor are strippers" she smirked at him, just to let him know she was joking, well sort of joking.

"Were not all bad" he joked back, taking a sip of the water she had passed to him.

"I don't doubt that" she replied shyly. Just as she was about to ask him some more questions Abi bounded through the door, the alcohol had taken its toll.

"Lauren, come and enjoy the last bit of the show" she slurred, Lauren rolling her eyes at her little sister. Before she knew it, Abi was dragging her into the lounge sitting her down on the couch, Joey following them in the room.

Lauren felt intensely uncomfortable as she sipped on her coke trying to stare anywhere but the show before her. Joe was now stripped down left only in his trousers, his bare chest attracting Laurens attention, that he defiantly noticed. Tyler on the other hand had only a g-string on and was currently giving Lola a lap dance whilst the other girls cheered. Joey was making his way around the coffee table towards Lauren, he sensed her uneasiness and bend down on his knee taking her hand he kissed it softly before moving back to the other girls. Lauren smiled a little, Joey had noticed how uncomfortable she was with it all and giving a small gesture to her, to Lauren that was better than a lap dance any day.

The hen party soon ended and the guys left, Lauren couldn't remove the image of Joey's chiselled chest from her mind, he was beyond gorgeous and that night she found herself dreaming of the stranger she had only just met.

Lauren hurried into work the following morning. Lorraine her boss her already piled files onto her desk before she had got in. This women seriously had it in for her. Her colleague Lucy was already sat at the desk opposite, greeting her as she walked in.

"Good weekend sweetie?" Lucy smiled as Lauren sipped her coffee before replying.

"Yeah, hectic but good you?" she replied, opening up her work emails.

"Yes really good, me and Lewis were at my parents for the weekend, have you read the email Lorraine sent from Mark regarding the company benefit weekend?" she continued, waiting for Lauren to catch up.

Lauren sighed reading the email, her eyes glaring at the words, _All partners welcome_.

Lauren didn't have a partner, she hadn't had boyfriend for years in fact, after the last disaster boyfriend she kept well away from love.

"Luce, is it important that partners come?" Lauren asked as casually as possible.

"Lorraine said defiantly, that Mark likes to know employees and their partners" Lucy said, just before Lorraine came out of her office.

"Ladies, I take it the reports are up to date?" her voice harsh as her eyes flicked between the two girls.

"Yes Lorraine, and I've just read the email about the benefit too" Lauren stated, she hated the way Lorraine looked at herself and Lucy like they were beneath her.

"Will your partner be attending Lauren?" she asked taking Lauren off guard. Without thinking Lauren replied. "Yes he will be, myself and Joey will be there" she said before her brain caught up with what she just said.

"Lovely" Lorraine purred before turning on her designer heel and heading back to her office, her door slamming shut behind her.

"You didn't tell her you had a boyfriend" Lucy squealed, a little over excited at the possibility she and Lauren would be able to double date. She had always nagged at Lauren to get a boyfriend so they could all go out together.

"I like to keep it quiet you know" she smiled, before trying to focus on her work and what the hell she was going to do next.

Arriving home later that evening, Lauren held her mobile in her hand, the number for the strippers on the screen. She was highly considering ringing and asking for Joey, asking him if he would consider coming with her to his benefit weekend. It sounded crazy sure, but what option did she have? Turn up to the benefit without a date and be barked at by Lorraine, or bite the bullet and ask Joey to pretend to her boyfriend for two days.

Joey was surprised to hear from Lauren, in fact he hadn't stopped thinking about her since the hen party, she really had captivated him so hearing that she had been in contact gave him a new sense of hope. Calling her back instantly he couldn't help but feel giddy, then she answered her voice stirring something within him.

"Hi its Joey, I had a message from you" he sounded shy on the phone.

"Yes sorry for calling, oh its Lauren by the way, I erm, this sounds so stupid but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend" she burst out laughing as the words left her mouth. Joey was practically smirking ear to ear hearing a rather nervous Lauren suggesting such a thing. But it wasn't too far fetched from what he was used to. He had done escort work before so it wasn't new, he was just surprised someone as beautiful as Lauren would need one.

"What am I needed for?" he asked once she had stopped laughing.

"Well I have a work weekend benefit and partners have to come, well I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for the weekend, I'll pay your rate plus more and the place it is held at is a grand hotel with gym, swimming pool all you need to do with accompany me in the evenings to the drinks, how does that sound?" her voice not so nervous now.

"Sounds pretty amazing, I'm in, how about we meet up a few times so we can get the story straight before going?" Joey suggested listening for Lauren to respond.

"That would be great, thanks Joey, bye" and with that she put the phone down, feeling a little giddy at the fact Joey would be with her the whole weekend in the same hotel room. She was also a little scared, what had she got herself into, lying to her work colleagues and boss, spending a weekend with a stranger, a good looking stranger at that, or the fact since meeting Joey she hadn't managed to shake the feeling she got when she thought about him.

Lauren had met with Joey a few times before the weekend arrived. They had got on that a house on fire. Their personalities bounced off of one and other, like they had known each other for ages. To say they both were attracted to each other was an understatement, but nothing could happen between them, this was an agreement sealed with money, no feelings could get mixed into this no matter what the heart wanted..


	2. Chapter 2

**This may turn into four parts depending on the next chapter! Enjoy guys.. x**

* * *

**The Agreement – Part 2**

The weekend dawned upon them as they made their way to the benefit weekend. Lorraine had been asking many questions about Joey, and since they had their story straight on how they met it seemed to flow from there, it wasn't like it was hard to find things to say about Joey he was practically perfect, well minus the escort part and the fact Lauren had hired him, she wished that in some other reality they had met in different circumstances and that he was joining her as her partner, not a pretend boyfriend.

The car ride hadn't been awkward as anticipated because the two got on so well, it was like they been friends for so long that the conversation just flowed. Arriving at the hotel where the weekend was being held at was where Lauren became nervous, she hadn't thought about sharing a room with a complete stranger, let alone sharing as she suspected a double bed with a man she practically had to restrain herself from jumping on.

"Room 33" Joey said looking at the key then at the door in front of them. Lauren wasn't the only one feeling nervous. Yes, Joey had been feeling the exact same way, being around Lauren did that. She was gorgeous, sexy and hilarious and he was feeling things for her he hadn't experienced before. This was meant to be an agreement, no feelings, no sex or anything else involved but he couldn't resist the occasional touch on her lower back or when their hands touched accidentally, she was like a drug he just wanted more, but from what he gathered she didn't, she saw this as purely a business agreement, but maybe this weekend he would be able to change her mind.

Joey opened the door for Lauren letting her past before bringing in their luggage. The hotel was beautiful; the room was just out of this world. A large double bed set in the middle of the room, surrounded by cream walls and modern furnishings.

"So I need to shower and get to a conference, the gym and swimming pool is on ground floor, will you be okay?" Lauren stuttered a little, the image of Joey in a soaking wet gym outfit melted her mind.

"Yes Lauren I'll be okay, what time will we meet for dinner?" he replied perching on the edge of the bed, watching Lauren. He loved that he made her nervous, that he made her blush when he snuck in sneak comments.

"Lorraine said drinks are at 7pm, so I'll meet you here then?" she smiled, racking through her bag for her wash things, Joey's eyes firmly on her.

"Sounds good babe" flashing her a grin before leaving her to shower, she needed one now, she felt all hot and bothered and the babe comment just increased that.

* * *

The meeting had gone rather well considering how Lorraine had put her on the spot in from of Mark whilst she had been day dreaming about Joey. He was well and truly getting into her head, she was going to find it hard to distance herself from him, well and the fact she didn't want to. Heading back to the room not long after the meeting she began getting ready for the evening. Pulling out her floor length red dress that dipped low on the front with an open back she knew she might gain Joey's attention, because there isn't any harm in flirting right?.

After getting ready, she checked herself once more in the mirror just as the door opened and Joey walked back in, already showered from his gym session. The sight of Lauren had practically made hi freeze. She was a sight of utter beauty. Her hair left loosely curled and trailed down her back, she had dark eye makeup making her eyes glisten, not to mention the dress that clung to her fantastic slender figure, showing off her curves and bust. He was in heaven.

"Wow" he breathed, seeing her cheeks flush pink. "You look gorgeous Lauren" he smiled, letting her know he was being utterly genuine, because she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Thank you Joey" suddenly feeling shy under his intense gaze. Joey motioned towards her, his hand raising towards her face. Her breathing hitched slightly as the feeling on his fingers on her lips almost caused her to pass out.

"Slight smudge" he whispered, his thumb pressing into her lip smoothing out the lipstick smudge. His eyes had melted into hers as he lent in towards her, the swelling in his lower half was becoming apparent. He paused his lips just hovering over hers before brushing her soft lips with his own. A small but sweet kiss, Lauren was left mesmerised. She hadn't expected this at all, but that one kiss had set her heart racing and she knew in that moment, she wanted more, so much more.

"I think you should change" she whispered finding her voice after their intimate moment. Joey stepped back slowly, picking up the suit laid out on the bed and headed into the bathroom. After changing her made his way back into the bedroom he found Laurens eyes alight as she took in his appearance. He was handsome in a suit, the material clinging to her biceps and taught chest, she could almost see how chiselled it was through the white shirt.

"You look good" she smirked, straightening out his tie for him before pecking his cheek.

* * *

Entering the grand hall, Joey placed his hand within Laurens. If they were going to get away with being a couple they had to act like a couple, and to be honest he just loved the feeling of her smooth hand within his own.

"Lauren, Joey" Lucy chimed from behind them tugging her partner Lewis with her. "Lorraine is on one tonight, for some reason she has been very interested in you Joey, I'd be careful" she giggled thought Lauren and Joey could tell she wasn't joking. Lauren felt this pang of jealously. Although Lorraine had a husband everyone in the office knew of her unsavoury reputation for younger men. There was no way in hell she was getting her hands on Joey.

Tightening her grip on Joey she led him through the crowd over to her main boss Mark Summers who owned the company. Mark was a strong family man who built his business from scratch.

"Mark, this is my partner Joey, Joey this is Mark Summers" Lauren introduced the pair, Joey politely shaking Marks hand before engrossing into relaxed conversation with him. It turns out Joey and Mark were very similar, they had similar interest and Joey had mentioned how he loved to write, which was something Lauren knew from their previous meetings.

"Well Joey, I can put some feelers out to some of my contacts if they are looking for a writer" Mark offered, surprising both Lauren and Joey at how much he actually liked them both. Lauren glancing to her left noticed Lorraine to be studying them whilst they chatted to Mark, she didn't seem to like it one bit.

"That would be amazing thank you Mark, you here that babe" Joey smiled, his arm wrapping around Laurens waist pulling her into his side, his fingers trailing the bare skin showing from her dress.

"Thank you Mark" Lauren replied. Mark liked Laurens work ethic she was a hard worker and loved his company. Mark had instantly liked Joey too, he could see the strong feelings for Lauren in his eyes, without even knowing the strange circumstances they were under.

"They like you" Lauren smiled as they stood at the bar getting drinks. The room was now busier and the nerves Lauren first had about the evening were now gone. Joey and Lauren were getting on better than expected, not to mention the growing contact between the pair. The hand holding, Joey's hands on her bare skin showing, Laurens hand around his waist, the kissing of the cheek. Feelings between the pair were intense and neither had expected this when the agreement was first made.

"Let's slip out of here" Lauren whispered, tugging on Joey's hand.

Walking out to the terrace which overlooked the outdoor swimming pool, Lauren felt Joey's hand back around her waist pulling her into his side once more.

"I've had a great night" Joey murmured his chin resting on top of her head.

"Me too, thank you for doing this for me" she replied completely grateful.

"It's been my pleasure babe" Joey smiled as she looked up at him. Pressing up on her tip toes she pressed her warm lips onto his, hearing a soft moan release from his lips sending a swelling sensation to her core.

"I want to go in the pool" Lauren giggled as they broke away from their kiss slightly breathless. Without a second thought Joey scooped her up into his arms carrying her down the stairs to the poolside, placing her down just before it. She felt his hands reach the back of her dress to the zip letting it fall to the floor leaving her in the red lace underwear she had matched with the dress. Joey felt breathless again seeing her beauty before him.

Laurens fingers pushed his shirt away from his body revealing his chest whilst Joey worked on his trousers until they were both left in their underwear. Feeling another kiss emerging between them, Lauren stepped forward placing her hands on his chest, about to lean in for a kiss she pushed him backwards into the cool pool water, jumping in straight after him.

Giggling she reached for Joey as he surfaced, him pulling her into his arms. Naturally her legs wound around his waist, feeling his impressive lower half on her core. Without another second she grasped his face locking her lips on his. All she knew in that moment was this was only the beginning..

Lorraine watched from the balcony of the hotel room. Seeing Joey and Lauren like this fuelled her with jealously. Joey had caught her eye from the first moment but he showed no interest in fact he looked completely besotted with Lauren which only pissed Lorraine off more. She was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she opened up her laptop typing '_Joey Jacobs'_ on google finding herself thoroughly surprised by what she found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter but i'll be back with the final one tomorrow which will be longer. ..**

**It was going oh so well aye.. **

* * *

**The Agreement – Part 3**

The following day continued pretty much the same as the previous. Meetings in the morning followed by drinks and dinner in the evening. The previous night was eventful for both Lauren and Joey, but neither expected it. Sure after the pool thing they went back to the room, but agreed for it not to go any further until they were home. Then they would decide whether to continue seeing each other.

Lorraine had been keeping a close eye on the pair the whole day and evening. Since she now knew Joey's secret she found it amusing to constantly ask questions making Lauren really uncomfortable.

After the drinks, the pair headed up to bed. Lauren climbing in enjoying watching Joey strip down to his boxers and climb in next to her. She had noticed Lorraine's strange behaviour all day and it had left her on edge. She was prowling on Joey and Lauren was far from happy about it.

"You're thinking about her" Joey chuckled, sliding into bed with Lauren, his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her towards him.

"She gets under my skin" she sighed snuggling into his warm embrace, enjoying the feeling of his warmth.

"You shouldn't let her" he replied, his fingers running through her hair. Sure he had only known Lorraine for two days but he already disliked her, he disliked the way she spoke and treated Lauren. He hated the way she glared at him like the women do when he's stripping. Lauren was the complete opposite which made her even more attractive.

"I don't want to go home yet" she whispered snuggling closer to him. She had this fear that once their agreement was over, it would be over that their sort of relationship wouldn't continue. That Joey would go back to being an escort and stripping, which actually made her stomach churn and he would forget all about her.

"I promise when we get back, this 'us' won't end" he smiled feeling her relax. That was what she had wanted to hear.

"And the escort thing?" she asked hesitantly, propping herself up to look at his handsome face.

"Is done, it has been since I met you, this weekend has never been work, it's been getting to know you" the honesty in his eyes melted her heart more. She was falling and falling fast.

* * *

Lauren drove herself and Joey home the following day, he felt this sense of a new beginning. Mark had promised to get in touch regarding his writing and sat next to him was the girl he really wanted to be with and he was going to make sure they ended up together.

Lauren pulled up outside of his apartment, sighing as she realised they might not see each other for a while especially as the company had picked up a huge account at the benefit and Lorraine would be piling on the work.

"So, I'll be seeing you" she smiled trying to hide the upset from him, she didn't want to part from him, in fact she wanted to drive home with him and spend the rest of the week in bed with him.

"I'll be seeing you" he replied, leaning in he placed his lips onto hers hearing a low moan of satisfaction release. This sound only made him want her more. Sure they hadn't had sex yet but it wasn't that they didn't want to, it's just they didn't want to rush. But each time Lauren made that god damn noise it made Joey flare up like a hot blooded male.

* * *

Driving away from Joey's apartment Lauren found herself mixed with emotions. She was sad to see him go after a lovely weekend together, but more than that she was excited at the prospect of seeing him again and turning what they had into something more. She was suddenly panged with guilt, she hadn't given him the money for the weekend. I know that he said it was more than the original agreement but she still felt this overall guilt for not giving him money that he would have lost out on not working the weekend. Turning the car around she made her way back to his apartment hoping he wouldn't take offence at her offering the money now that it was no longer this agreement between them but so much more.

Her hand was shaking as she tapped on the apartment door lightly. Hearing a few voices she was surprised by who she was greeted with. The female stood before her was a tall leggy blonde wearing tiny shorts and a crop top, she studied Lauren before shouting back "For you Joe" her voice almost purring as she stepped aside as Joey came into view, topless.

Laurens heart felt like it had been ripped out as she glanced between the half dressed girl and a topless Joey. He smiled at her briefly before engaging her face.

"Lauren?" his looked at her confused but also surprised to see her. He noted the tears swelling in her eyes as she pulled the cheque out from her back pocket, passing it to him.

"What I owe you" she stated harshly, trying to pull herself together. She knew that she shouldn't have fallen for him. She always knew what he did and she thought that could have changed, how wrong of her.

"Babe what's wrong? I don't want this" trying to pass the cheque back to her but Lauren refused to take it.

"Don't babe me Joey, and yes take it it's what I owe for your services" she hissed turning on her heel as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

This was all one big mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews it has been lovely to read that you have enjoyed this short story! I appreciate every single one! This is the last part to The Agreement and I hope you all enjoy it..**

**This is for Becky/ SimplyBecky i know you are going through a tough time but we are all here for you and praying for you each night! :) xx**

* * *

**The Agreement – Part 4**

Lauren had thrown herself back into work after the Joey incident. In fact she was working almost constantly just to take her mind off of him. Joey was pretty much the same, working in his office on his book he had decided to write, yet there felt like there was something missing from his life.

"I feel guilty" sighed Becky. Ever since she opened the door to Lauren she felt awful. Lauren had completely taken it the wrong way and Becky should have spoken up there and then but it was between Lauren and Joey.

"It wasn't your fault babe" Tyler replied placing his arm around his girlfriend. "Joey obviously hadn't told her you were living with us and she got it wrong" he continued trying to ease the guilt his girlfriend was feeling.

"I need to fix it, because Joey won't he's too stubborn" Becky got up off the couch, grabbing her coat she made her way out the door heading for one place she could resolve this.

* * *

Laurens day had started off bad and now it was worse. Lorraine was a raving nut case today and seemed to aim all her anger at Lauren and Lucy.

"Lauren, there's a Becky at reception for you" Lucy announced, her ear glued to the phone.

"I don't know any Becky's must be wrong" Lauren replied her eyes focused on the laptop.

"She's pretty adamant she knows you" Lucy continued "She says she a friend of Joey's" Lucy said shyly, knowing Joey was a sore subject at the moment even though she didn't know what had happened.

Lauren's head snapped up at the mention of his name, instantly knowing who this girl would be.

"Send her up" Lauren replied completely confused why this girl would be showing up at her work. Was there something wrong with Joey? Was he hurt or even worse?.

Becky walked into the office spotting Lauren at her desk as Lauren motioned for the spare room at the end of the corridor.

"Is Joey okay?" Lauren asked immediately as the door was closed.

"Not really, he's heartbroken and its down to you" Becky replied her arms folded as she took in Laurens expression. She could see it then and there that she loved Joey and she could see why Joey loved Lauren.

"But he's with you" Lauren paused, she was more confused than ever now.

"No I'm with Tyler, you got it all wrong that day. I live with the boys and the reason why Joey had no top on was because he and Tyler were mucking around and he got covered in beer" Becky stated leaving no room for Lauren to butt in.

Becky watched as everything clicked into place, including why Joey hadn't followed her, he would have been insulted at the fact Lauren had gone back and offered money when he never wanted it in the first place.

"Joey's a good guy, and he misses you" with one last look Becky walked out of the office doors leaving Lauren with her thoughts. She really screwed up this time. Jumping to conclusions without knowing the real story and now she could have lost the one person who made her complete.

* * *

"LAUREN" Lorraine screeched breaking her from her thoughts. Rushing into Lorraines office Lauren was horrified to find papers thrown across the room with Lucy hovering in the doorway.

"What the hell Lorraine" proclaimed Lauren who couldn't believe the state of the room.

"You lost us the new account you stupid girl" hissed Lorraine the venom almost visable and she leered at Lauren.

"Hold on you were in charge of that account not me" Lauren finally replied sticking up for herself, she wasn't going to take the blame for something that she hadn't done.

"And as my assistant you are meant to be doing the work, you stupid, useless girl, this is all your fault because you've been wrapped up with you escort boyfriend" she screeched, the words echoing around the office and Lauren froze knowing Lucy and probably most of the work team had heard that.

"Yes I know all about Joey you little bitch" she hissed smirking slightly as Lauren had paled.

"ENOUGH LORRAINE" Marks voice echoed from the doorway, he was fuming it was written all over his face.

"I've heard enough from both of you, I want you both out of here now and back in my office tomorrow morning SHARP" and with that he stormed from the office, Lauren followed him out running to her desk grabbing her bag and hurrying from the office before anyone questioned her. The tears were swelling in her eyes as she sat in her car.

She only wanted to see one person. The only person who could make this any better, Joey. Lauren was unsure how he would react to seeing her, in fact she was petrified to see him, scared of utter rejection.

* * *

Knocking lightly on the apartment door she heard shuffling before the door opened. Her heart melted as she saw his beautiful face for the first time in weeks. He was more gorgeous than she remembered and just seeing him made her breathless.

"Lauren?" he gawped at her surprised, he hadn't expected to see her any time soon let alone outside his apartment. He noted the tears in her eyes the paleness in her cheeks and all her wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her close.

"I've screwed up everything" she whispered, her bottom lip quivering and a small sob broke out.

"What's happened?" he tugged on her arm pulling her into the apartment before she completely broke down.

"Lorraine lost the new account and blamed me, she then shouted to the whole office that she knew that you were an escort and Mark held it all" as she burst out into full blown tears. "I think I've lost my job" her heads were now in her hands as the weeks tension had built up to this moment. Joey bent down on his knees, removing her hands from her face so she looked at him. Reaching out he brushed away the tears from her face. He hadn't seen her so vulnerable before, so young.

"It's going to be okay" he stated "everything is going to be okay".

"Worst of all" she paused looking directly in his eyes "I lost you" her heart was aching just at the sight of him.

Joey sighed, pulling Lauren up into his arms, his hands resting on her waist as she nuzzled into his chest. "You haven't lost me" he whispered, pecking her head lightly.

"Becky came to work, she explained everything, I'm so sorry Joey" Lauren felt so stupid for jumping to a conclusion.

"Hey its not your fault, I shouldn't of let you run off without explaining, I guess I was just angry at the cheque thing, you know it was never about the money" Tilting her chin up so Lauren looked into his eyes just to prove he was being honest to her, now was no time for lying.

"I just felt bad, I know it wasn't about that but I felt I owed you" she whispered justifying why she came back.

"Well you didn't and I haven't cashed it, I don't want the money I just want you Lauren" she could feel his warm breath on her lips and his head came closer before he placed his lips on her own. She had dreamt of this moment for weeks just Joey kissing her hearing the words she had wanted to hear.

Her phone rang loudly breaking the kiss as she pulled her phone out from her back pocket spotting Marks name written on the screen.

"Mr Summers" she stuttered a little unsure what she was about to hear. Joey placed his hand on her lower back providing her with the support she needed.

"Lauren, we have tomorrow to get this account sorted-" he stated his voice a little harsh.

"I didn't think I still had a job" she replied looking at Joey confused.

"Of course you do, its Lorraine who doesn't, I want you to take the rest of the day and be back tomorrow" he replied taking Lauren completely by surprise.

"Thank you sir" Lauren was almost speechless she was certain she had screwed up.

"Oh and Lauren, say hello to that boy of yours for me, tell him I've got some contacts for him to meet" Mark replied, before bidding goodbye and disconnecting the call.

"What the hell just happened" Lauren screeched throwing herself at Joey, who caught her effortlessly spinning her around refusing to let her go.

"Looks like you just got promoted and I just got a foot in the door" Joey chuckled, kissing Lauren tenderly on the cheek. He knew from the moment he met this girl that she would make his dreams come true.

Joey placed Lauren on the table, her legs dangling down as he stood between them, her hands resting on his chest just over his beating heart. There had been something he had wanted to say an now seemed like the perfect time.

"My life before you came along was good, it wasn't perfect but it was good. But since meeting you I have this sense of completion, that I actually mean something to someone. Meeting you has made life meaningful-" he placed his finger over her lips to stop her saying something, his other hand running through her dark brown hair.

"The escort stuff made good money, but I never enjoyed it I never liked it, writing is all I want to do, and being with you I can do that now. You've made me happy Lauren, you've made my dreams come true" and that was it all he had wanted to say to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, he had opened his heart to her and she was going to claim every last bit.

Lauren wrapped her arms around him remembering the feeling of his body close to her own, the feeling of his hands on her skin. She pulled his head down to meet hers connecting their lips as the urgency became apparent, the moment they had dreamt of together was now becoming a reality as Joey peeled Lauren out of her dress, finally revealing her underwear the image he had longed for. It was all to slow for Lauren who worked frantically on his clothing stripping him completely as she took in the fine sight before her, the gorgeous man who only wanted her. Joey moved them swiftly into the bedroom, laying his girl out on the bed, removing her underwear as he went. She moaned softly as he cupped her perfect breasts within his palms. She was an image of beauty laying before him dying for him to do more, for them to be connected in any way possible. It didn't take long before the ministrations were all too much for both and Joey connected them, easing gently into a petite Lauren, hearing her gasp and moan softly as he became fully sheathed within her. This moment was as perfect as it could ever be, no longer just connected emotionally but now physically and both wondered why they waited for it, but knew deep down this was the perfect time and any sooner would have reduced how special it now was.

_They now knew that it need not end, that in fact it was only just the beginning…_


End file.
